


Five Times Nick Was Totally Caught Staring At Ellis' Ass, And The One Time He Wasn't; (or the complex chemistry involving homosexual tendencies that creates Nellis)

by are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: And it'd be perfection, It'll always be Nellis, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Nellis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind/pseuds/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick always seems to be there when Ellis bends over or gives a good few or what he's been hiding under those overalls of his. Luck? Oh, please, don't make me laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Nick Was Totally Caught Staring At Ellis' Ass, And The One Time He Wasn't; (or the complex chemistry involving homosexual tendencies that creates Nellis)

**Author's Note:**

> So, before we kick it off here, I wanna thank my new RP partner, Nat, who's skills I used to portray Nick in this story. She also inspired the Nellis section of my brain- which is like half of it- to begin functioning. On with the porn- fuck- story! I meant story. (WARNING: SLIGHT ROCHELLE BASHING BECAUSE SHE DECIDED TO PICK UP COACH INSTEAD OF THE ACTUAL FUCKING HUMAN PLAYER WHO IS ALSO INCAPACITATED.)

In all honesty, Nick had not paid much attention to Ellis in the beginning. He simply made his judgment and left it at that. The southerner was annoying, believed he was invincible, bubbly, optimistic, and had he said annoying yet? Yeah, he had. Huh, well it couldn't hurt to say it twice. He was twenty seven times more annoying than anyone the con man had ever met, and trust me, he met a lot of people in his lifetime. From slippery snakes like himself to some innocent bartender that didn't know who he/she was flirting with. Never once had he met anyone so... pure before. So untarnished and perfect. Wait, perfect? Fuck, this apocalypse was going to his head now. At least he was more with it than Rochelle, who kept insisting that this wasn't happening. No, there aren't fucking zombies chewing on a corpse. Sometimes the little things irritated him.

That was off topic though, as irrelevant as it came. He snapped back into it when Coach elbowed him lightly, brow furrowed. 

"Man, that was awful close. You sure you're alright, Nick? Woulda gotten bit if I hadn't been payin' attention."

Bit? Oh, yeah, there was a dead zom beside his feet. The gambler glanced over at it, then back at Coach, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, fine. Just tired of this shit."

They were making their way through some shitty ass hotel, towards some shitty ass amusement park, and of course they checked the rooms. That's when Ellis finally caught his eye. Not on purpose, obviously. He was too innocent for that, or was he?

Nick had been checking the rooms, opening the doors to each one and glancing around, then shutting it and moving to the next. And the next, and the next, and there he was. There the hick was, bent over, rummaging under the sink of the attached bathroom. Why had he figured something would be in there? The older would never know, but nonetheless he was bent over and what a sight. 

Did he stare?

What a stupid fucking question, of course he stared! Stared openly at El's ass, not really noticing he'd done so. The coveralls were tied around his waist, which left a lot to the imagination, but he stared long enough to where he could see the way they hugged the backside of the younger and what the hell just hit him in the back of the head?

He turned around, blinking lamely at Ro, who had her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. Her expression was oh so obviously a 'I saw what you did there' look, and Nick didn't bother with saying anything, keeping their silent gaze. Why had she hit him anyways? Not like she treated Ellis as a potential lover, she was more like a mother to him. The occasional 'sweetie' or 'sweetheart' was in no way indicating that she was open to sexual intercourse with him. 

By the time he had turned back around, the mechanic was no longer bent over, instead walking out and grinning at the two. He held up a bottle of pills and shook them, allowing his teammates to hear how many were left. More than a few. Huh, so him bending over had not only given Nick a hell of a view (when did he ever decide it was a good sight?) but also helped out whoever the next unlucky person was. 

He went past them, into the next room, apparently off to find more useful items. 

This left Nick with Rochelle, who was still giving him that look.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "I get that I'm a sight for sore eyes, but seriously-"

"We both know that's not why I'm looking at you."

He pressed his thin lips together for a moment, then shrugged casually- or as casually as someone could when they just got caught staring at another man's ass.

"Don't you dare break that boy's heart. Or even try anything on him for that matter. He doesn't deserve to be dropped like how you'll drop him. Ellis is not your toy to break, Nick." 

With that, she walked away, leaving a scoffing gambler in her wake. Pfft, Ellis as his toy? Oh, please, be rational. Actually- no. He wasn't even going to go there. The last thing he needed was to have tight pants while trying to blast the head off of the Infected. He huffed out a long breath, shaking his head and continuing forwards.

Rochelle obviously didn't hit him hard enough the first time, because Lady Luck loved to play games. It was just his luck that be happened to be there, near Ellis, in the swamp, right when the kid had dropped his pipe bomb. And god forbid him just fucking leaving it and not bending over like that. He had to do this shit on purpose. Because Nick had been right behind him. Right motherfucking behind when he heard a quiet curse from the man in front of him.

Naturally, that caught his attention, and he lowered his rifle, took the scope away from his eye and looked over at him. Bending over. Again. 

"Dropped mah damn pipe bomb an' now I can't find it... shit."

He was sloshing the water around, getting his shirt even wetter than it was, and giving Nick another hell of a view. Yeah, it was official. Ellis did have a nice ass, so it was only logical that he stared when the opportunity was handed to him on a silver platter. Well, more like a swampy, bloodstained platter with zombie organs, but still. He stared, like any sane person would do, and it was crazy for anyone to expect him to do other wise. 

Look away? Ha, that's a funny joke. No one in their right mind would look away.

Ellis' clothes were slightly wet, as we're everyone's, but that smoker that had drug the redneck through the water made his back all the more wet. Good thing Nick had sniped it before it did any damage, or he would've felt bad for enjoying the sight even more because the water made the denim fabric hug his ass tighter and his pants started to feel too small.

And he was still rummaging, still bending over, and if Nick moved forwards just the slightest, his hips would touch El's ass and-

"Ha, found it."

Found what? Oh, right, the pipe bomb.

Soon Ellis was moving forwards again and Nick could feel a presence beside him. He looked over and saw the former lineman, both eyebrows raised with a slightly surprised expression. The ex-criminal scowled, moving forwards quickly so he could avoid an awkward conversation with Coach. 

 

The third time the gambler caught a few of El's ass was the time he swore the younger did this on purpose. There was no way someone could be such a good little angel all the time. Plus, it was an apocalypse, so who gave a shit about morals anymore? No one. So why did Rochelle interrupt again?

This had been a little later, after they had gotten rescued- temporarily- by Virgil. It'd been a hell of a fight to get here, that was for sure, they encountered a total of three tanks just trying to make it out to the boat when it was there. 

Everyone was given the chance to relax. To sleep. Nick was an insomniac, he couldn't sleep. Literally. Plus, the adrenaline from nearly dying had not wore off yet, which explained why his eyes were so dilated. Probably why the few was more details than it had been the other two times.

Ellis was leaning on the rail that bordered the ship, sort of leaning over it, apparently examining something that they were floating by. Now, whatever was so interesting that made him lean over like that was another thing Nick would never know, but he was grateful for it. He noticed more than one thing this time.

One: Ellis' shirt rode up slightly when he leaned over so far.

Two: The kid's skin was such a sun-kissed golden colour, and he briefly wished that El wasn't wearing a shirt when the apocalypse hit.

Three: He had an attraction towards the hick.

Despite his bubbly attitude, and irritating stories about Keith, Ellis was growing on him. Which also resulted in how much more mean he got, but that was a different story.

His ass still seemed as firm and round as the last two times, something about his figure appeared more feminine than it should be. For a guy, his ass was amazing. Flawless, and how long would it take for Nick to undo the almost permanent knot the younger had tied and reveal it all? 

He hadn't seemed to notice that the con man was staring, probably didn't even notice him standing on the other side of the deck, arms crossed. He was leaning back casually against the railing, though carefully so he would flip backwards and fall off. He subconsciously licked his lips, practically eye fucking Ellis until a hand slapped him in the side of the head. 

He grumbled, turning to his right to see a quite pissed off Rochelle, her gaze definitely disapproving. 

"The fuck did you-?" 

"I told you not to, Nicolas."

"Yeah, well you're not my handler-"

"Keep away from him."

"Make me." 

They glared at each other, and the moment instantly created tension in the shaky relationship they had. The two didn't have many things that kept them associated with one another, so every little crack in the ice was threatening to send them at each other's throats. Sure, Nick flirted with her at first, until he realized what a bitch she could be and it reminded him of his ex-wife.

That must've caught El's attention, because soon the hick was gently pushing them apart, looking at them with a sad, confused expression. Apparently he hasn't ever seen his self proclaimed friends fight before. 

"What're yew guys snappin' 'bout? Yew should be happy, we're gunna make it!" He tried for a grin, but it obviously was forced. Ugh, he was like a kicked puppy.

"Nothing, just nothing. It's all fine now, right, Nick?"

He glared at her, his eyes screaming his defiance while his words did the opposite.

"Yeah, it's all good."

The forth time it happened, Coach caught him once again, and while the larger man didn't exactly agree with it, he didn't jump all over the slick haired man's case either. This was when they'd made it to their first safe house after getting off of Virgil's boat. Really, these things happened too close together, because not even five hours ago, he was staring at Ellis' ass. Here he was. Doing it again.

If the kid wouldn't lean over things like that, then Nick wouldn't stare, but it was like he was trying to get the con man's attention. Well, he'd always really tried to get his attention, and he sure as hell had it now. Apparently he was oblivious to that fact, because he was still leaning over the shelves, reaching for an adrenaline shot all the way on the other fucking shelf! The. Other. Shelf.

Would it really have killed him to walk around instead of bending like that? It vaguely made Nick wonder how else he could bend... or how far. Ugh.

He chewed on his bottom lip, glad that Ro was at the door getting rid of as many Infected as she could before they moved. He was suppose to be looking for a molotov or pipe bomb or a bottle of puke, yet he'd rather go without any of them if it gave him a few of the other's backside. With as often as it was happening, he'd have both.

The gambler stared the entire time, uninterrupted, until Ellis had finally gotten that shot and stood back up straight. He hooked it on his side and went over to the door with the news reporter, helping her shoot. 

How did the redneck not notice him staring?

If he did, he didn't register it, but by the time he'd ripped his gaze back to where it was suppose to be, Coach was beside him. 

They stood in silence for a moment, but Nick made sure his expression was kept neutral, as if he really didn't give a shit what they thought. Which technically made it to where he wasn't faking. He truly didn't care if they thought he was a gay faggot- which was totally homophobic and he'd knock someone's teeth out for less- or if they thought him to be a simple bad influence. 

Oh, he was so much worse than that.

"...I ain't gonna judge ya, and I don't know how ya were before the world went to shit, but I'm pretty sure you're trouble."

No expression. No response.

"That boy don't deserve to be treated badly, Nick. He's gotta heart of gold, y'know."

Oh yeah? Well, it wasn't like he was going to find some beautiful girl anytime soon. And fuck, if he did, that would be worse than a damn karma charger. 

He scoffed, smirking wickedly at the ex-football player and shrugging. 

"Chill out, I just want to see what he keeps in his pants." Lie, lie, liar.

"No, you don't."

The fifth time was the last time he actually got caught, but for some reason, this wasn't as awkward or infuriating as the other's. It was nighttime, and they'd decided to settle down for the night in one of the safe houses scattered across the city. This one wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It was small enough to where Nick and Ellis had to sleep closer than most people would, but large enough to where the four weren't compacted together.

Nope, only him and the hick were smushed together. Not that he was complaining. He was rather enjoying it. Ellis was asleep, his back towards the con man, so what'd that give him a view of? 

No one even had to guess.

Nick kept his gaze down on the southerner's ass, mind beginning to give him ideas of what he could do to him. Thoughts that shouldn't be there, but they were, and it made him want to grab the other by his perfect ass and pull their bodies together.

How loud could he make him scream...

How long until he'd beg for it...

How many times he'd take that innocent man over and over again...

Was the room getting hotter?

Probably not, he was just getting all hot and bothered by someone who he hadn't ever even kissed before. He returned his gaze upwards and his eyes widened for a moment before resizing themselves.

He was looking.

Ellis had been looking, over his shoulder, even though his body had not shifted its position. Saw Nick the entire time he'd stared, or when he bit at his lip at particularly obscene thoughts, or lick them while wondering how sweet the skin on El's neck tasted. 

The older man blinked at the other, a completely neutral expression, no signs of emotion or reaction. Okay. So, the mechanic caught him staring. Who cares? Uh, he did. A lot. Because what if he was disgusted by it? 

What if he never wanted to speak to Nick again? What if he got so freaked out by homosexuality that he ran off on his own- probably wouldn't ever happen but-

Holy shit.

They were kissing.

In the time the gambler's mind had been racing, Ellis had himself turned towards Nick, pressing his plump, full lips to the other's thin ones. Well, his previous questions were answered. No words needed to be said though.

The way Ellis' lips moved in synchronization with his own, the way his tongue gently probed at Nick's bottom lip for entry, and the way his fingers tangled into the dark locks of the older's hair answered enough.

"Always knew yew'd been starin' at me," the southerner drawled quietly, lapping gently at Nick's bottom lip. 

They couldn't get too carried away. Seriously, Ro and Coach weren't that far away. But, god, how loud he would've made the other scream. Sure, Ellis was always loud, like when he announced the action of reloading louder than he needed to. Compared to what the gambler could gain from him, that would be considered being quiet.

They kissed for a little while longer, tongues cautiously exploring and rubbing against each other. The only sound in the room was Coach's slightly heavy breathing and the sound of lips locking together and tongues intertwining. When Nick finally pulled back, he successfully made Ellis' lips red and swollen, since he was in no way gentle when they kissed. His lips were rough and unforgiving, something El had already- secretly of course- grown to like. A lot.

The last time had to have been the best time. And not because the con man didn't get caught. Because the crazy bastards at CEDA had pulled through. The helicopter equipped for 'carriers' was also equipped to take blood samples, and luckily the group of survivors-turned-friends were immune. Obviously, considering all the shit they went through, the blood they shed and the pain they endured. They damn well better have been immune. Or else they'd be stumbling dead by now.

It couldn't have just been irony that got him and El put together. It was something more than that. 

...destiny?

No, that was too cliché.

Nonetheless, the gambler and the hick were put together, in the same room, since CEDA was trying to conserve room. Psh, they might as well have given each person their own room. More than half of the population was gone anyways, and there didn't seem to be many survivors that actually made it this far.

Right when they'd changed into something fresh- their original clothes being sent through the decontamination process- the two were guided to their room, then at last, left alone. Together. Just them.

Nick smirked at the other, locking the door and pushing him gently against to wall, earning a slight gasp.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted this, Overalls."

"I think I gotta good idea."

The older man chuckled at the comment, leaning in to begin his assault on the skin there. He traced his tongue over the jugular vein underneath his lips, loving the way he could practically feel the blood rushing through it, the heartbeat rising. Under his lips. From his doing.

He slid his hands under the CEDA given shirt, exploring the taut and muscled torso underneath. He grinned, swiftly tugging it off of El's body and exposing him to the world. Well, not really the world, the world was out there burning to high hell. Just to him. He was the only one looking. 

He wanted to believe this was merely a physical attraction, that the mechanic meant absolutely nothing to him. But as he closed his fingers around one of the younger's nipples and tweaked it, he couldn't help but feel an odd flutter in his gut. Well, two feelings really

One: some sort of odd flutter.

Two: complete and utter arousal towards the one he currently had pinned against the wall, who was squirming underneath his touch.

"N-Nick... shit, dun't tease me like this."

The gambler leaned forwards to lick the shell of Ellis' ear, rewarding with a needy moan and a buck of the redneck's hips.

"Don't worry, El," he whispered huskily, slowly inching his fingers up to tweak the other nipple. "I'll give you what you want... after I have my fun."

At his words, Nick heard Ellis groan with anticipation, and the simple fact of the other wanting him in such a way made his erection begin to make itself know. He pressed his hips to the younger's, rotating them slowly with a moan of pure pleasure from the both of them. Yeah, they'd been deprived too long of this.

The con man moved one hand down to the designated sweatpants, pushing them down far enough until they fell on their own, only leaving Ellis in the dark blue briefs. A colour that suited him so nicely, made his eyes jump out like a lion awaiting it's prey.

He experimentally rubbed his cock through the boxers, extracting a moan of delight from his newfound lover. The hick's length was already standing at attention, just begging to be touched. Heh, begging. He might just have to try that. 

Nick teased him for a short while longer, but long enough to where he was scraping at the wall, eyes sealed shut tightly, bucking into every little touch he was given. A beautiful sight really. Not that El wasn't beautiful all the time. Ugh, there was that fluttering again.

The older ignored it, shoving the dark blue boxers down to the floor along with the rest of Ellis' clothing, the man himself now completely naked while Nick was completely clothed. Odd how these things worked out. Ellis seemed determined to change that fact though, fingers curling in his shirt and pulling at it, trying to get the other to comply and raise his arms. He wasn't really resisting, per say, but he was gonna make him work for it. The thought always appealed to him greatly.

More than it should've. But that wasn't particularly the first thought on his mind.

Finally, the conman gave in and lifted his arms, allowing the shirt to be removed. He instantly felt Ellis' nails digging into the back of his neck, clutching for all they were worth, and that fact just turned him on even more. As if that were possible after being deprived of sex throughout the time they were on their own.

The slight, pleasurable pain from the hick's nails faded, and soon he felt fingers swiftly moving down to get him out of his sweatpants. It was reassuring that he wasn't the only one who wanted this for so long. Longer than he'd admit to, or show. The way he'd sealed himself away by being mean and vicious meant absolutely nothing now. If being exposed to emotion felt this good, there was no way it could be wrong.

Nick locked his lips with the younger's again, tongues battling for dominance, a fight that neither would give in to. Funny how much of a fight El could put up behind closed doors. He fisted the other man's cock in his hand, stroking him swiftly, gaining a moan in return. He grinned wolfishly, licking his lips at the sight of the southerner's back arching like that. Which in the process gave him a nice, sweet taste of Ellis' too. What a gorgeous sight.

At said moment, he felt hands slowly sliding the designated sweatpants off his legs, exposing the dark green boxers underneath. Not a colour he objected to either. He bit his lip when El's hand ran over his length, obviously on purpose, as if he wasn't already hard enough. And he had not even really been touched. Ironic was anticipation could do to someone.

He felt the redneck's hand intertwin with his free one, resting them both of the sun kissed skin of the other's hip. The skin was soft, and he rubbed his thumb into the bone the exact time that he flicked a thumb over the tip of Ellis' erection with his other hand. A moan filled the room, and he briefly wished someone was in the room beside them to hear it. To hear that he was the one that El was moaning for.

"C'mon, Nick, yew've teased me enough. Jus' fuck me already!"

"Little eager, don't you think?"

"Nick, please!"

The sheer sound of that was enough to make the gambler groan, licking his lips and swiftly turning the hick around, pressing him face first into the wall. That was what triggered him looking again. The time he wasn't caught. Not the last time he'd get the sight, hopefully. He attached his lips to Ellis' shoulder, sucking a mark that could be covered with a shirt, but one that he'd know was there. Plenty of time to visibly mark the mechanic later.

"You ever done this before?"

"Nah, but I ain't stupid, I know what to do."

Not stupid? Ha, Nick definitely had some objections there. But as stupid as the other was, he was still flawless and sickeningly adorable and fuck, it was sexy when El sucked his fingers like that. So obediently, willing, slickening them with just as much eagerness as the conman was feeling right about now. He continued his gestures on the other's shoulder until he felt his fingers would be slick enough to penetrate. If he didn't know for a fact it'd hurt, he'd take him dry, but the last thing he wanted to see was the southerner in pain.

Nick ghosted the digits down his newfound lover's back, down to his supple ass that looked so pleasing right now. And never even been taken before. He thought for sure that idiot Keith would be all over him. He would've been if the opportunity came up. And here it was. He slowly probed one inside, listening to the way it made Ellis whimper in a mixture of burning pain and pleasure. He needed to relax, though he figured that was easier said than done. So, he'd give the hick a reason to relax.

He pushed his finger deeper, making the younger moan in surprise. He rubbed the tip of his pointer finger into El's prostate, the moan being emitted again, only louder than this time. It was blissful, and he hadn't even gotten his dick in yet.

"Ohh, Nick, fuuuuck! D-do that again, please."

He was such a pretty beggar, so of course the gambler did it again, making him give a highly feminine moan. Fuck, it should've been illegal for someone to sound so damn pleasured, yet at the same time wanting more. Nick felt Ellis nudge back against him, engulfing his finger more in the unbelievably tight heat.

"C'mon, I can take it. I ain't gunna break-"

Two fingers plunged in before the hick could even finish the sentence, lips parted in a slight 'o' as he adjusted to the new feeling. His legs spread wider after a few minutes of preparation, earning a third finger, and the conman really did try and stretch him as best as he could. He rubbed against all the correct muscles, the ones that he'd registered to help someone relax better. Course he'd done this before, conman wasn't a name earned by one or two people. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nick removed his fingers, cock already throbbing with anticipation for the sight in front of him. He licked his palm, giving himself a few hurried strokes before lining up, kissing the side of Ellis' neck. He never had been too understanding or gentle in these sort of situations, but being around a kid who never stopped smiling, even when zombies infested the world, well, it took its toll. 

"Ready?"

"Mhm... jus' try 'n go slow at first."

Eh, he'd try.

He thrusted himself forwards and inside and jesus fucking christ. In all honesty, he'd never fucked someone this tight, though he seemed to sheath his length in one easily thrust. Probably because El was so pliant, so eager to please everyone, and /sofuckingtight./ 

"Holy shit, Ellis."

The younger made a noise that would've appeared on the screen if someone decided to randomly smash a keyboard, something he couldn't understand, and why'd be have to look so appealing with his body shaking like that. He lightly drug his tongue over the shell of the redneck's ear, giving him a sort of distraction from the burn that he had to be feeling. 

"Relax... you're too tense."

Ellis exhaled shakily, fingers clawing and curling against the wall, though they left no marks. He leaned back and Nick's arms nearly instinctively wrapped around his waist, the older's chest pressed to El's back with no space in between. They stayed like that for a minute or two, the hick's internal muscles spasming around the other's cock, constantly providing pleasure, even though no movement was made. He didn't want to move until he was sure his partner (when had he decided on that?) was ready.

"Yew can move now."

As if on cue, the conman pulled back, to where he nearly fell out, then slid back in again, aiming straight for that spot that would make Ellis tremble against him. Even though he was already, and he was panting heavily and it was beautiful. Not that he'd vocalize that, or even admit to himself that he'd thought it. Nick began a slow pace, fucking him slowly until the other got used to the feeling. And when he did, he was very... loud, to say the least. 

"Ah, oh shit, Nick... fuck, right there!" He cried out when the northerner had angled himself just perfectly to slam right into it. 

The fact that the mechanic was a writhing, moaning, and slightly trembling mess so soon was incredibly arousing. He had not even gone as fast and as hard as he wanted to. Gradually, he sped up, snaking a hand around to grip the younger's erection and stroke him while the pace grew fast, hard, and perfect, and El had such a gorgeous scream.

"Nick! Oh, Nick! Hnnghh, faster, please!" 

He wanted fast? He'd get more than that. Nick was determined to make him come harder than he ever had in his life, and be expected the other to be a mess at the end of it all. Dazed, and utterly fucked. 

"You sure you can take it?" He hissed in his ear, and El nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, I can take it. C'mon, give it to me, I know yew wanna."

Well, he had given him the option.

The gambler rammed himself upwards, straight into Ellis' already over sensitive prostate, hitting it head on and causing another scream to fill the room. Or possibly the whole floor. The latter was preferable. But what was so much better was that he /kept/ screaming. Over and over, all because of Nick fucking him into the wall, the sound of skin on skin drowned out by the noises that came from the younger.

"Oh shit, fuck, Nick, 'mma come... HOLYSHITNICK!" He yelled, voice hoarse from screaming, spilling out into the hand that was rapidly moving on his cock. He slumped back into the conman's arms, whimpering softly when he still felt Nick give his last few thrusts.

"Fuck, /Ellis!/" 

"I luv yew."

Wait... what?!

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright, blah blah blah, only borrow them and never give them back.


End file.
